megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Persona 5
Persona 5 is the sixth game in the Persona series. It is an upcoming role-playing game developed by Atlus' P-Studio. Plot The story focuses on the 16-year-old protagonist after he is transferred to Syujin High School in Tokyo, Japan. He is currently staying with Sojiro Sakura, his parents' friend, at a coffee shop called Cafe Le Blanc. At Syujin, the protagonist meets problem student Ryuji Sakamoto and the withdrawn Anne Takamaki. At one point early on in the story, the protagonist also meets a talking, shape-shifting cat-like creature known as Morgana, who thereafter accompanies him everywhere he goes. In the prologue, the protagonist is seen confronting a man harassing a woman, and subsequently being detained by the police because of the injuries he inflicts on that man. The protagonist is then sentenced to probation and is sent to Tokyo to attend Syujin. During the protagonist's time there, he, Morgana, Ryuji, and Anne awaken to their Personas and form the "Phantom Thieves of Hearts". Feeling suppressed by their environment, the thieves work together to explore The Palace, which represents the distorted minds of adults, and the goal of the heroes is to steal hidden "treasure" from the world in order to reform their targets. Later, more Persona-users join the Phantom Thieves: art student Yusuke Kitagawa, student council president Makoto Niijima, shut-in Futaba Sakura, rich girl Haru Okumura, and the mysterious Goro Akechi. Themes While the focus and main theme of Persona 3 is death and the focus of Persona 4 is identity and seeking truth, the main theme of Persona 5 will be slavery - whether it be in the form of slavery to countries, government, authority figures, rules and laws, societal expectations, money, bills, debt, school, jobs, etc. Persona 5 will discuss the hardships of modern-day 21st century society and feature characters that are restrained by the rules set by this society, especially in Japan where the game is set. As a result, players will be confronted with trials and chains that they will have to overcome. However, the mood and tone will be different. Persona 5 is about how humanity is engaged in a system of slavery, and about a kind of freedom that is different from the other games in the series. This freedom is meant to liberate those who "are bored and discontent with their lives".To Persona 5 and Beyond, 日本語の投稿って「Dime a Dozen」 Atlus expects and wants players of Persona 3 and Persona 4 to feel at home with this game. Persona 5 is meant to be an emotional experience that stirs up its audience and finally lets them go with a strong message of catharsis after everything is said and done.Persona 5′s Characters Will Be Restrained By Modern Society, Siliconera Characters Playable Characters *Protagonist / The Phantom: The player character and also a delinquent moonlighting as a gentleman thief. He wears a bird mask and uses knives and handguns in combat. His Persona is Arsène, after the literary gentleman thief of the same name. *Ryuji Sakamoto: A blonde-haired boy who attends the protagonist's school and joins him in his heists. He wears a skull mask and wields bludgeons and shotguns as weapons. His Persona is Captain Kidd, after the notorious privateer-turned-pirate. *Anne Takamaki: A blonde girl in the protagonist's homeroom, who joins him in his heists. She wears a cat mask and uses whips and sub-machine guns. Her Persona is Carmen, after the heroine of the novella of the same name. *Morgana: A shape-shifting cat-like creature that meets the protagonist at the start of the game and joins him in his heists; she has some sort of connection to the Seven Deadly Sins and will play a key role in the story. She wields cutlasses and slingshots. Her Persona is Zorro, after the literary outlaw. *Yusuke Kitagawa: A blue haired art student dressed in a white uniform. He wears a fox mask and uses katanas and rifles. His Persona is Goemon, after the legendary Japanese bandit. *Makoto Niijima: The student council president, a woman with a strong sense of justice. Uses brass knuckles and revolvers. Her Persona is Johanna, after the legendary Medieval female Pope. *Futaba Sakura: A bespectacled girl with orange hair who is the dungeon navigator. She participates in battle through her Persona Necronomicon, named after a mystical book from H. P. Lovecraft's Cthulhu Mythos. *Haru Okumura: A third-year student and daughter of a major food manufacturer, she is refined but has seen little of life. She fights using axes and grenade launchers. Her Persona is Milady, after the antagonist Milady DeWinter from The Three Musketeers. *Goro Akechi: A high school student and a detective. Supporting Characters *Igor *Caroline and Justine: Two young assistants to Igor in the Velvet Room. They both wear an eyepatch over one of their eyes and a blue prison guard outfit. One has a long braid, the other hair buns. *Sojiro Sakura: Owner of a coffee shop Cafe Le Blanc and protagonist's parents' friend who looks after him. *Munehisa Iwai: Owner of the Military Shop Untouchable. *Tae Takemi: Owner of the Takemi Medical Clinic. Gameplay Daily life Like Persona 3 and Persona 4, the story takes place over the course of a year. Players can take do part-time jobs, play video games, going out with friends, go to restaurants, study, go to the movies, play baseball, go to the bathhouse, fishing, exercise in your own home or go to the gym. These certain activities can increase the player's stat performance such as their Max HP and SP. The third trailer released during Tokyo Game Show 2015 also teased a variety of minigames. The SNS system allows the player player to chat with other characters using phone text messages. This will allow players to personalize and expand their stories. Players will be able to explore various locations in the Greater Tokyo Area. The Cooperation system will be similar to the Social Links of Persona 3 and Persona 4 and will involve building relationships with helpers around the city for various benefits in battle.PS4/PS3 Exclusive Persona 5 New Details via Famitsu: "Lead Protagonist, Location, Dungeon Not Random Generated": Updated, Gamepur Dungeon and combat During the prologue, players can select the difficulty from Safety, Easy, Normal and Hard. Like previous Persona titles, the player can not change the difficulty afterwards until the player has finished the game. The player is able to play in "Maniac" difficulty, which is one difficulty level above Hard, but only after completing the game once on a New Game +. Players engage in combat with demons of unknown origin using both melee and ranged weapons, instead of only one weapon type. Players can explore a side quest Dungeon called the Mementos where players can traverse by driving a Morgana vehicle where they do certain objectives such as stealing hearts. Players can plan out their heists depending if the player will do it or not will effect the story. The primary dungeons are not randomly generated, consisting mainly of places a phantom thief would want to infiltrate, and will feature elements of real-time gameplay such as platforming, stealth and traps. The game also brings back the old way of acquiring Personas: negotiating and making contracts with the Demons, a feature returning from absence since Persona 2, in vein with the Shin Megami Tensei games. Players can trigger a negotiation during a "Hold Up" or an "All Out Attack" during battle. If the player suceeds an All Out Attack, a quick animation shows one of the playable characters that receives the final hit in battle. While activating into battle when the player is in stealth mode and is able to encounter it in time. The player has a head start during battle displaying "CHANCE". When the player has encountered a "WEAK" spot on the enemy a new feature called a "BATON TOUCH" where players can pass on another character to boost up their stats during battle. Unlike previous Persona games where players have to go though menus in order to give in a command in battle, Persona 5 has an improved battle system where players can take advantage of the UI. Special editions In Japan Persona 5 will launch for PlayStation 3 and PlayStation 4 in Japan for 8,800 yen on September 15, 2016. A 13,800 yen 20th Anniversary Edition will include the following additional content: * A copy of Persona 5 * Persona 5 art book * Persona 20th Anniversary All-Time Best Album (five CDs) ** Disc 1: Shin Megami Tensei: Persona ** Disc 2: Persona 2: Innocent Sin / Persona 2: Eternal Punishment ** Disc 3: Persona 3 (FES) ** Disc 4: Persona 4 (The Golden) ** Disc 5: Persona 5 * Special Collaboration DLC Set #1: “Orpheus Picaro” and “Izanagi Picaro” * Special Collaboration DLC Set #2: Persona 3 “Gekkoukan High School Uniform” costumes and Persona 3 battle BGM set * Special Collaboration DLC Set #3: Persona 4 “Yasogami High School Uniform” costumes and Persona 4 battle BGM set * Special Custom Theme * Special Persona 5 Art treasure box In North America Persona 5 will launch for PlayStation and PlayStation 4 in North America on February 14th, 2017. There are three editions. It is unknown if they will include the Japanese DLC. Take Your Heart Premium Edition Exclusive to the PlayStation 4 version of the game, the "Take Your Heart" edition, also known as the premium version with the most content, will include: * Soundtrack CD: A selection of music from Persona 5 by legendary series composer, Shoji Meguro, in a CD sleeve featuring special P5 artwork. * 4” Morgana plush: Morgana the Phantom Thieves’ cat is not just the mascot of the Phantom Thieves, but also a member – and also not just a cat! The premium edition includes an exclusive 4” plush of Morgana. * 64-page hardcover art book: This art book is full of concept sketches, character art, and more by character designer Shigenori Soejima. * SteelBook: As strong as a vault, the game disc for the PS4 will come specially packaged in a SteelBook collectible case, emblazoned with Persona 5 designs. * School bag: Designed after the traditional school bags in Japan, the exclusive replica bag comes complete with the Shujin Academy crest. SteelBook Launch Edition Exclusive to the PlayStation 4 version of the game, Atlus will release Persona 5 in a special SteelBook Launch Edition. All pre-orders and a very limited number of launch copies will come in an official, collectible SteelBook case, adorned with Persona 5 art identical to the one in the “Take Your Heart” Premium Edition. Normal All other versions of Persona 5 contain simply the base game. Development The game was first mentioned to be under development in August 2011 in an interview with Katsura Hashino, the producer of the Persona series. Hashino confirmed that the basic preparations for the development were finished and announced the return of Shigenori Soejima and Shoji Meguro as character designer and music composer, respectively. Both Soejima and Meguro previously worked together with Hashino on Persona 3, Persona 4 and Catherine. Unlike Catherine, which used the Gamebryo engine, Persona 5 uses a new engine.Persona 5 uses Atlus' internal engine, Destructoid Before it was decided that the game would be released exclusively for the PlayStation 3, it was also discussed internally to move the series to mobile gaming devices like the PlayStation Vita or smartphones. Eventually, Hashino and his team chose the PlayStation 3 as they felt that fans would love to see another game for home consoles. Persona 5 was officially revealed on November 24, 2013 following a 72-hour countdown that eventually resulted in a series of announcements that included Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth and Persona 4: Dancing All Night. A Persona 5 website domain was previously registered on June 25th, 2013 by Index Corporation, the former parent company of Atlus.Persona 5 domain name registered, IGN An American release was confirmed on February 25, 2014 with an originally estimated release in 2015.Persona 5 Coming To North America in 2015, Siliconera A PlayStation 4 version of the game was announced on September 1, 2014 during Sony's Tokyo Game Show conference with a new trailer that gave a first look on the setting and the game's protagonist. Persona 5 Coming To PlayStation 4, Gematsu A bonus Blu-Ray containing a variety of Persona 5 related content was released as preorder bonus for the Japanese version of Persona 4: Dancing All Night on June 25, 2015, which also included the second trailer for the game.Persona 5 Special Movie Blu-ray contents announced, Gematsu On September 17, 2015 a third trailer for Persona 5 was shown as part of the company's Tokyo Game Show 2015 broadcast which revealed that the release date would be postponed to Summer 2016.Persona 5 Gets Delayed To Summer 2016 In Japan, Siliconera According to Katsura Hashino, this decision was made so that game could become the biggest out of all the games he has directed so far.ペルソナ５開発室より（お詫び）, Persona Channel Related Media An anime, titled Persona 5 The Animation The Day Breakers, is set for release. Gallery Videos Teaser 1= |-| Teaser 2= |-| PV1= |-| PV3= |-| PV4= |-| TGS Interview= |-| Staff Interview= |-| E3 Trailer (PV4 subtitled)= |-| Opening Animation= |-| Persona summons= |-| Fishing minigame= References Trivia *Unlike previous Persona titles, which were set in fictional locations, Persona 5 takes place in Tokyo, primarily in the Shibuya ward. *The dates shown in gameplay footage line up correctly with the 2016 calendar; however, the calendar in the game displays the year as 20XX, leaving the exact year ambiguous. *According to Hashino, Persona 5 will have the most content out of any of the games he has directed. During an interview with Hashino, Persona 5 is said to have more hours of gameplay than the previous Persona titles to keep long-time fans and newcomers interested. *The box art of Persona 5 has a similar style to Persona 4's, in that the main cast is featured surrounding the Protagonist, who stands at the front of the group, with the game's setting and the Protagonist's Persona in the background. *''Persona 5'' includes Nuclear and Psy elemental skills, which have not been seen in the franchise since the Persona 2 duology and Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner, respectively. *The Arcana written on the tarot cards use French instead of English, matching the French origin of most initial Personas such as Arsène, Carmen and Milady. External Links * Official North American website * Official Japanese website * Official PlayStation Japan software website Category:Games Category:Persona Series !